


That One Wally West Fanfic

by carpcatfish



Category: DCAU - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, daddy!flash, sick wally, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpcatfish/pseuds/carpcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wally West gets but refuses to rest.<br/>*<br/>“So, how’re you feeling?”<br/>“Fine,” he rasped with an edge on his voice.<br/>“Highly doubt that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Wally West Fanfic

It was a chilly Sunday near Blue Valley, a small town near Central City. The air had a crispy feeling, the end of autumn was coming, and winter was around the corner.  
A beeping alarm woke Wally West up. He had a nagging sore throat ever since the night before, he still had it, just three times as bad. He sat up groggily, his eyes swept for the alarm clock. Eight fourteen, he was already late for school. Class had already started, not to mention he had a huge test in pre-calculus that day. He could email the teachers that he was sick, not that they would believe him since he skipped class so much due to team business. Saving the world was way more important than getting an A on geography. He sighed, that’s right… Team business, he had training right after school. The kind that he couldn’t skip.

He stood up, his legs wobbling and getting He didn't feel well at all but he kind of needed something to eat. He hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. He stood up, stretched a bit and tried to think that if he didn't think about how bad he felt, it would go away. His efforts seemed futile, he slouched. He went down stairs, kind of wobbling. Step by step. His vision adjusting to the lighter environment. He flinched at the morning light in his house and stretched again, trying to seem somewhat stoic about the pain.

"Wally, you are late! Are you okay? You look... Pale-ish."  
"M'fine." He said. His mom walked up to him put a hand in his forehead, with an actual worried expression than her usual stoic demeanor. "You're warm. You should go back to bed if you are sick..."  
"I am fine...!" He exclaimed in a whisper.  
"Bah! The boy is fine. He is probably just faking it to get out of school. He never gets sick, since his powers or whatever." Said his dad.

Wally shrugged, his dad never worries. Ever since he got his speed there had been a barrier between both men, one would speculate this was because of the time Barry spent with Wally after the incident. Plus how would he fake a fever, oh wait, been there and done that, with his speed he can adjust his body temperature by self-inducing tachycardia.

"I guess that's probably true... I still want to take his temperature, to make sure he isn't actually sick." She walked off and grabbed a thermometer from the kitchen. His mom had never actually been so caring, she must be worried. But he couldn't let his mom know he was sick, she wouldn't let him go to school and he would get in so much trouble with pre-calc teacher, not to mention Black Canary. She put the thermometer in his mouth under his tongue and gave him a glass of water when she poured one for herself. She walked over to Rudolph and they started talking about how Pluto had a nice little heart even if it was the god of death planet or whatever, Wally would have intervened to say that it was a dwarf planet but he didn't have enough energy to do so. Wally looked at the numbers rising, 100.8°F. It wasn't too high. That was a fever, enough to stay at home from school... Or at least to get sent home from school. He got an ingenious idea, he grabbed the cold water and sipped a bit and kept it with the thermometer in his mouth. It lowered about a degree, 99.8°F. It beeped. His mom walked over and glanced at it, "Kind of warm, do you feel okay?" He nodded without much energy, "Yeah, that’s around my normal temp… since you know, super speed.” “Anyways, go to school! Call if you feel bad or something. Hurry!"

"I told you, he was faking it." Rudy hummed from his chair.

Wally didn't feel like arguing, his throat hurt but he could swallow. He silently walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He wasn’t really hungry, but since he metabolized trough food so fast, it wasn’t a good idea to skip a meal. He had a few bites, he wasn’t that hungry anyways.

He ran upstairs and took a super-quick shower, got dressed and searched through the med cabinet. He found some lozenges and grabbed three and stuffed them in his mouth. After a while, it didn’t hurt too much, his throat was numb and he couldn’t feel anything. He grabbed his bag and sped out of the house. The walk was about ten minutes, by the time he got there it was nine forty five, the start of second period.  
He got time in there to check-in to class before the second period bell rang. It was chemistry, thank god that was his forte. It was a lab activity that day, trying to isolate oxygen and water. Which was extremely easy, if he remembered right. He hadn’t done that many lab experiments since he got his powers, his parents didn’t allow him.  
He started the lab fast off but he then started feeling drowsy and shaky. He told his lab partner to continue the lab while he wrote the Lab reports. He wrote the papers with a horrible but understandable handwriting. He wrote it the best he could, the report was so in depth the teacher had trouble understanding it. Wally was starting to feel really dizzy and put his head down after they finished the lab, he actually ended up falling asleep.  
\---  
Third period was reading, they were reading Catcher in The Rye. Wally enjoyed the book, he had read it before, surprisingly. His teacher, Miss Fernandez noticed he kept dosing off and called his attention multiple times. “Mr. West, perhaps you should visit the nurse. You don’t look, uh, peachy.” Some of his classmates chuckled.  
“I am fine, really.” he said quietly, his voice ragged.  
“I insist, really.” She said in a slightly mocking voice.  
He shrugged and took his stuff as he walked into the nurse’s office. He sighed and tried to act fine, one thing he didn’t need was having to go home and missing training. He had come up with so many nice pickup lines to ‘seduce’ M’gann.  
“Oh, hey Mr. West. What is the problem this time?” he was frequently sent to the nurse’s office due to weird cuts and bruises he got by tripping over everything in PE (that’s what everyone thought, they were actually injuries he was healing from that he acquired from the Rogues).  
“I am just tired… ” he said.  
She was skeptical. She grabbed a thermometer and said, “Put it under your armpit.” He just stood there, “I am not sick.”  
“Mr. West, I have heard that about ten times today and over half of the kids who said that are home right now. Some kind of epidemic.” She mused, he frowned. He put the thermometer under his armpit and waited. It beeped she looked at it and shrugged, “Go lay down, I am calling your parents. 101.9 degrees.” Which wasn’t too bad for a speedster.  
Of course this would happen to him. He was going to get sent home, his parents would probably not even show up. Working as always.  
“Neither of them picked up.”  
“Please, don’t call anyone. I have something important to do at—“his voice gave out in that moment. He whined, the nurse walked over and demanded, “Let me see your throat,” she noticed it was all red with some white patches. “Yeah, I think you have strep throat or some other type of bacterial pharyngitis or even tonsillitis, it’s hard to tell. You have to go home, Wally. We don’t want you ending up in the hospital and we don’t want anyone spreading this more than it already has.” That made Wally feel bad, well worse. He nodded he was so not going to going to go, she said “I’ll call your secondary contact.” Which, as usual was either Barry or Iris.  
\---  
It wasn’t a good day for Barry, he was working on a case he could barely handle.  
He was working in the police department checking some blood from a metahuman, he needed to separate the plasma from the cells to check what types of proteins were elevated in the metahuman’s blood to better identify who it could be. Geez, now a days, there weren’t any crimes that didn’t involve a metahuman.  
This metahuman has an unusually high amount of gamma globulin, this could mean that either he has a type of multiple myeloma or that his powers are affecting his immu—  
He spoke to himself, when suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a call from, he looked at the caller ID, Wally’s school? In all truth Barry was slightly pissed off.  
“Hello, Barry Allen speaking. Please don’t tell me he disintegrated a table with hydrofluoric acid again or created an explosion again—“  
“Mr. Allen, hello I am—“  
“Oh god, can you please just ban him from all lab—”  
“Mr. Allen, he was banned a yea—“  
“He was banned and the incident this year with the phosphine gas still happenin—“  
“Phosphine gas? HE did that? Oh god… Mr. Allen! Wally didn’t do anything wrong today! At least not that I am aware of…”  
“Jesus Christ, not that you are aware of? America, what’s with this education system—”  
“Can I get to the point? Wallace is ill, he has a 102 degree fever and a very inflamed throat.”  
“Oh dang, he is sick, poor Kid, tell him to wait 45 minutes or so because—“suddenly a burning smell overcame his nose in a second, “Oh god the centrifuge, it’s on fire!”  
“Like uncle like nephew… Anyways, I’ll tell him you’ll be here shortly and be careful with that fire.” She replied in a very inpatient tone.  
“Wallace, your uncle will be here in 45 minutes. Also, you were the one who caused the phosphine accident? Oh god, you know, be thankful nobody was killed.”  
Wally blushed in anger.  
Wally sighed, he would have to miss training and probably be babied to death by Iris. Barry was probably going to take him to their house anyways, since his mom and dad aren’t in Wally’s home. He was bored, so he started reciting the transition metals arranged by their mass. When he finished he stared into the ceiling.  
His train of thought shifted multiple times before deciding to actually do something with all this time he had until Barry came. For a sick speedster, 45 minutes was a living hell.  
Barry had go to Wally’s school using his car. He was pissed off, the fire originated by the centrifuge became large enough for his entire lab to be suffused in smoke, he didn’t have to evacuate but was left with a large debt to pay to the CCPD.  
However, he learned a very important lesson from this, never use a centrifuge when you can basically get the same result by stirring the test tube at super speed.  
When he finally arrive he saw a sick, moody 15-year old who surprisingly didn’t want to go home.  
“Kid, let’s go.” He said in a soft tone and his expression becoming more serene, yet filled with worry.  
Wally refused, which lead to Barry carrying him bridal style.

A few minutes later in the car, Barry decided to spark up a conversation.  
“So, how’re you feeling?”  
“Fine,” he rasped with an edge on his voice.  
“Highly doubt that.” He sighed at the younger man’s voice.  
He put a hand at Wally’s forehead, and frowned a bit. “Once we get home, you will be bed-confined.”  
Wally shrugged knowing that wouldn’t be the case.


End file.
